


Ideas for Voltron: Legendary Defender

by KaitouHime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, My brain does what it wants and pop up completely unrelated mental images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouHime/pseuds/KaitouHime
Summary: This is kind of a set of ideas, one for each Paladin, that came up to mind unexpectedly from a single mental image.Warning: This is not a story. But merely some ideas to perhaps inspire some authors to write a more complete story out of them.





	

Sooooooo…….. I saw this [picture of Keith](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a73579174b1c690a758bb17082db4803/tumblr_onhn6eHgEt1sauu7qo1_500.png) in minimized while scrolling down perhaps a bit too fast.

And that towel somehow translated to my brain as Keith wearing a dress similar to [Marilyn Monroe’s famous white dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstatic1.squarespace.com%2Fstatic%2F515355c6e4b05ec0eef11386%2Ft%2F51ecc003e4b06c3168bcd89d%2F1374470148997%2FMarilyn%2BMonroe%2Bwhite%2Bhalter%2Bdress&t=OTg5NDQ5ZGEwMzYxZDM3N2Q4MjE4M2MwMTdiMWNkMGMzODg1OTk5NixhSXF5TmVMeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AChNf18jMb9NccgUj4ick1g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkaitouhime1412.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158899499399%2Fsooooooo-i-saw-this-picture-of-keith-in&m=1)…..

And I can imagine each Paladin’s reaction to Keith in that dress;

Sheith - Shiro would blush a bit and either look away embarrassed or not wanting to embarrass Keith anymore than he would probably already be. Or flush and look at Keith lovingly and telling him how good he look in the dress. Perhaps caressing his flesh hand softly from Keith’s shoulder and down his arm to take an hold of his hand and kiss it with a teasing glimmer in his eyes as Keith blush. Or caressing down Keith’s flanks, smoothing the fabric of the dress out, eyes following his hands down their path, before finally resting his hands on Keith’s hips and look back up to Keith’s eyes full of love perhaps lust and at last bending slowly forward to kiss him.

Klance - Lance would either laugh himself sick and tease Keith. Or exclaim about how good he look and start trying to flirt him up shamelessly, probably do the brow waggle thing too. Lance would also probably make a whole scheme just to have Keith do the famous Marilyn Monroe scene where she hold her skirt down as the wind blow it up around her.

Heith - Hunk would probably be either startled, asking what the dress is for or attempting to help him cover up more so that Keith wouldn’t be so embarrassed. Or blush and stare at him looking back and forth between Keith’s eyes and the dress trying to come up with something to say. Maybe blurting out a complement and being a bit worried that Keith may take it the wrong way. And then seeing Keith not getting angry he would smile softly and go back to be the giant living teddy bear we all know him to be.

Keidge - I don’t really think Pidge would react much. She would take it in stride and be amused and/or interested in a pretty low key way. Perhaps complementing or teasing him a bit to make him blush. But I have to admit that the image I like the best of this couple with crossdressing Keith is Pidge wearing an obviously male cut suit and Keith wearing a dress and dancing. Perhaps Pidge leading even though she is smaller. And Keith being an embarrassed mess as she grin teasingly up at him.


End file.
